Mine
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: What if Saya hadn't fallen asleep after killing Diva and Solomon survived. How is Kai to manage with Hagi and Solomon's attempts at winning Saya over? R&R for the story. It's reaching the home stretch...
1. Hagi comes back!

**Chapter 1: I Missed Him**

Saya was working on an essay, a long three-page report on the conqueror William of Normandy. It was painfully dull. Kai of course wasn't making it easy with his ridiculously loud snoring. The twins of Diva's were asleep in their cribs and lucky me, I got the diaper duty. I looked up at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. Kaori is probably asleep so she's no help and the library is closed.

I left my room and went down stairs to see if there was anything to eat. It was so peaceful now that the war was over. The war… I slumped into a chair and waited for the microwave to tell me my food was ready.

"Hagi… I miss you. Come back to me," I murmured as the microwave chimed. I got my plate and started to eat. If only Hagi was here. He probably could help me with my essay… and supposed post traumatic syndrome. He could probably take Kai's little "I'm your brother and I know what's best for you" attitude and show him what's what.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAA!!!" I jumped at the sound of the twins as one of them started to cry and started my way up the stairs. Hagi obviously wasn't coming home…

………………………………………………………………………………..

Hagi couldn't believe the airport. A cello a weapon…well they were more right than they realized, but still it had been a whole year… well actually 369 days, 16 hours, and 52 seconds since he had seen **HIS** Saya. Heaven only knows what she has had to endure. That psychotic redheaded brother of hers and the red shield breathing down he neck. It was a wonder that she was still the same as she had been way back at the zoo.

I looked up at the sky realizing that it was almost dawn. Saya was probably asleep, or at Omoro sleeping. "_I should check the tomb first and see if she is there_," I thought as I headed to the coast.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Kai we're out of diapers!" Saya looked around the hall for Kai. The twins had cried eight times that night. It didn't help that Kai snored louder than a blow horn.

"Saya! They are probably just hungry." Kai came up the stairs only to stagger backwards as he approached the room.

"Hey Kai. That smell means that they made a stinky and they want you to change them. Irene needs a new diaper and Veronique and I are going to eat." I grabbed the red-eyed baby who squealed in delight and descended the stairs to the bar. Sometimes Kai can be so annoying. I set Veronique in a chair and grabbed the baby food from the cabinet.

"Come on you know you want some." I tried to feed her only to have her turn her head away. "It's not that bad—OH GOODNESS THAT TASTES HORRIBLE" I threw the baby food in the trash. Yeah because if I couldn't eat it how was I supposed to make Veronique eat it. I looked around for some food for her.

"Saya, did you finish that essay of yours for Monday?" Kai came down the stairs and set Irene in a chair next to Veronique.

"No. I reached a mental block last night and with the twins crying so much… It is still just a thought in my mind." I looked over at Kai as he attempted to feed the twins the repulsively nasty baby food. Kai set down the food with that terrible terrible look in his eye.

"I think this might have to do with the loss of Hag-"

"NO! I just had a hard time focusing in on my essay that's ALL!"

"Saya, it has been a year and you need to be moving on. Do you want me to call Julia and—." A large amount of baby food thrown by Veronique hit Kai in the face as the two little girls crawled across the floor toward the wine refrigerator. "Hey you two, don't you dare run away!" Kai ran after the escapees as I grabbed my school bag and headed toward the library.

Kai was right; I missed Hagi so bad that I was getting distracted. I all but stopped listening to music after the Met incident. I ran after any guy I saw dressed in formal attire and I found myself several times roaming the romance novel section of the bookstores. Imagining Hagi as the main male character and myself as well… Suddenly I fell over.

"Oh sorry there Otonashi. I didn't mean to run into you like that." I looked up at Mao as she helped me up.

"It's fine Mao. I was just heading to the library. Are you going to see Kai?" I straightened my shirt.

"HELL YEAH! I want him to know that I support his decision to keep Diva's and Riku's children—". I already knew where this was headed. "…And I know he will come around and ask me to marry him when he is ready. Has he said anything about it?" Bingo.

"Ah…OH I have to hurry up. I'll talk to you later okay Mao. Sorry, Bye." I quickened my pace until Mao was out of sight and made it to the library in record time. I walked inside and grabbed a couple books on French history. I sat down and opened one to the table of contents… It was going to be a long day.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hagi was worried. The tomb had been empty; there weren't even the remains of the previous cocoon. Saya couldn't still be awake it was far too late for her to be awake. I looked around the street. Maybe they had Saya at Omoro still and hadn't moved her yet. I headed towards Omoro. It was sunny out and since it was fall the tourists were mostly gone. I saw Omoro up ahead and sped up. The sign said it was closed for the night, but I walked in anyway. I headed for the stairs until I heard voices from the upper floor.

"So what are you going to do with Saya," A female voice was saying. So Saya was asleep. I was far too late after all. Kai was the voice that answered.

"I don't know. She was missing Hagi so bad- I really am glad she's gone. She was furious when I told her to sit the twins. Riku's kids always need changing but Saya- she needs to get away from here and just get her mind off Hagi-"

"_They moved Saya away?!"_ I thought startled that they would do a thing like that to **MY** queen. I continued to listen as Kai continued.

"Hagi never had much to offer Saya anyway. He was a loud musician who never spoke much and when he did he was like some know-it-all monk. Saya just needs to think past him and move on. I was telling her this constantly while she was here. Maybe she will find a reason to move on while she is away."

"_Loud musician… Saya constantly complained of YOUR snoring Kai. Just wait until the 'know-it-all monk' takes Saya back from your clutches_" I quickly left before Kai and the woman found me in the bar. I wandered to a hotel and ordered the top floor suite. If I was to find Saya I was going to need to be able to enter and exit easily.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Saya stepped out of the library. The masterpiece on William was completed and was ready for grading. I hurried home as I notice twilight descending on the city and made it home in time for dinner (EGGS!). Veronique had made a mess of Kai as she and her sister Irene had thrown lunch, diapers, and anything else they could get their hands on at Kai. Apparently Mao hadn't been much help either since she went running home as soon as I entered.

"Saya can you clean up down here while I attempt to wash these two brats." Kai was still cleaning up his face that was covered in dinner as the twins sent up their food battle against each other.

"Sure Kai. You should think about a bath as well the girls need you to be ready for their morning facial." Kai threw a glare at me as he picked up the girls and headed upstairs. I started to clean up the tables and push in chairs when I saw it. A blue ribbon was on the floor. It was too short for the ribbons commonly worn by girls today. It almost looked like Hag-no it wasn't his. Hagi was dead. I slipped the ribbon into my pocket and finished cleaning. "Saya, are you alright? You seem upset." Kai came out of the twin's room.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Oh, it's your turn to play clean up with the girls tonight. I had enough of it last night." I closed my door and lay down. At least until the phone rang and Kai stuck his head in saying Julia wanted me to come over and spend the night there.

"Are you sure you want me to go." I asked with the front door open.

"Saya, Julia wants a checkup and you need to get out of the house. You're still sulking. So I'll see you tomorrow." Kai shoved me out and shut the door. Julia and David were happy to see me and wouldn't you know it, I was perfectly healthy. I went to the end of the hall of David and Julia's home and snuggled up underneath the sheets. It had been a day…

……………………………………………………………………………

Hagi was traveling through the night. Saya, my queen was missing and I wasn't going to ask that useless Kai for her location. I was heading to the location of Saya's doctor Julia's home. It had been so easy getting from the clinic she worked at. All the lights were off in the building as I walked around the house looking for an open window. "_Maybe Julia will be more sympathetic and tell me_." I thought about it, but then I saw one window on the second floor open. I leapt up to the window and almost fell out of it at what I saw. Saya! She was fast asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. "_Well, it's time for me to take you to a safe place to rest_." I grabbed her suitcase that was beside her bed and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. I quickly leapt out of the room and flew us both back to the suite I had gotten. I set her in the bed and relaxed into an armchair.

Saya was now safe and sound. Red shield would have to cope without her and Kai could deal with Diva's twins. I closed my eyes and listened to Saya's breathing. She was soothing even asleep. How long he had imagined being back with Saya. She was all that mattered. I listened for a long time until the sun came up. I called for food to be brought up for Saya and settled back down.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Saya was engulfed in warmth. There was no crying, no yelling just that smell of roses, pine, and man. I opened my eyes to red curtains above my head. This wasn't Julia's home…

"Saya." I looked behind me at "HAGI!" I rolled over to hug him, as his eyes grew wide in surprise. I didn't know what to say. I looked at his steel gray eyes. He was trying to look unemotional, but his face was glowing as he looked at me. He was still the same and as I looked at him I realized just how much I had missed him in the past year. ……………………………………………………………………………..

Hagi didn't know what had made him crawl over into the bed next to Saya. I had only gone in to see if she was still asleep. I wrap my arms around her and watched her toss her in and mumble in her sleep. It wasn't as if she didn't know my feelings. I had told her I loved her at that concert hall in New York. Suddenly her eyes opened, revealing those reddish brown eyes of hers.

"Saya," I murmured as she stared up at the bed curtains. Her eyes widened as she turned her head and looked at me. "HAGI," she all but yelled as she embraced me. I rolled into her arms and held her close. She probably would have killed a human with the embrace she was giving me, but I dared to hope, maybe she was feeling the same emotions I was.

"Hagi, I love- do I smell food?" Saya let go of me and wandered over to where I had set her breakfast. "It's for you," I told her as I straightened up my attire. She started to eat as she told me about her life with Kai and Diva's children. I listened of course, but I noticed how her face seemed to glow whenever she spoke about the children. I glanced at the clock. Nine in the morning, red shield would be upset over my taking Saya, but the fact remains she is my charge.

(Kai's View)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **GONE**!" I yelled into the phone. It had already been a rough night with the twins screaming every five minutes about light or crap or heaven only knows what else. At one point I had had to turn to Mao who rambled on about how great she was with babies.

"Kai, she was here last night, but this morning she and her stuff was gone. We had thought she had gotten homesick and went back to your place. Do you have any idea where she could be?" I scratched my head as I thought about it. "I make a few calls around to see if anyone has seen her." I hung up and glanced at Mao trying to feed Veronique. Nothing was going right today.

"Something wrong Kai?" Mao set down the food and hugged me.

"Saya ran off last night from David's home and she didn't say where she was going." I glanced down at Mao. At least she listened...Sometimes.

"Do you think she was on her way here?"

"I somehow think that it wouldn't take her over an hour to walk three blocks over here," Mao released me and walked back over to the twins.

"Do you think that that one guy Saya was always with back when you guys fought those monsters-"

"You mean Hagi- no he was killed and Saya wouldn't just run off." I slouched into a chair as Mao started to feed the kids.

"Did you see him die? C'mon Kai, I saw how those two were and so did you."

"Even if that's true he would have brought her here or stayed with her at Julia's. I don't know maybe she had to talk to Kaori or something. Watch the twins while I call around and-" Veronique took the moment to throw the food she was being fed at me. Mao just laughed as she agreed and I started calling around. She wasn't at the library and she wasn't at Kaori's home. Lewis said she wasn't at the tomb and David confirmed she wasn't at the school.

(Back to Hagi's View)

"Hagi, do you remember what you told me at the Met?" I glanced over at Saya as she paused the movie we were watching. Her cheeks already turning a deep scarlet. "_Oh crap. She going to say she doesn't feel the same." _

"Yes," I replied as calmly as possible. She moved towards where I was and hugged my middle.

"I didn't get to tell you how I felt about you." Saya stunned me by grabbing my jacket and kissing me. Her tongue moved into my mouth as she straddled my waist. I deepened the kiss as I carried her of to the bedroom and set her down on the bed. _"She better realize what she started." _

(Saya's view)

After breakfast I settled down in front of the television and threw in a movie. Hagi followed of course and I was perfectly fine until I found out what the movie was about- Vampire romance. I silently cursed my choice as we continued to watch in silence. Then at one of the unusually frequent love scenes I decided to tell Hagi what I had been trying to tell him all morning.

"Hagi, do you remember what you told me at the Met?" Hagi glanced over at me with his face composed, but eyes wary. "Yes." He was worried. I didn't know how to continue. "_I guess I should say __**I love you too**__. That doesn't seem good enough though..."_ I hugged him close and decided to just approach the topic slowly. "I didn't get to tell you how I felt about you," I murmured quietly as I looked into his eyes. I was lost after looking into them and found myself kissing him. He picked me up and started to carry me off somewhere. Reality sped off into oblivion as he kissed me and I laid back and he laid down beside me throwing his shirt and jacket into a corner and ripping my shirt off. I moved my hands up his chest into his hair as his moved down my waist and lowered my shorts and undies down my legs. He kissed me even deeper as he positioned himself between my legs. I started to stroke him as he leaned back. He was hard. He pushed me aside as he quickly undid his pants and revealed himself. I impaled myself onto him as I moved on top of him and started to ride him. Nothing could compare to the feel of him inside.

"Saya!" I looked up at him as he stared in wonderment at me. _"Note to self: found better way to say I Love You T-" _I lost my train of thought as my body burst apart in ecstasy. Hagi came a moment later as warmth ran through me. I collapsed against him as he gathered me into his arms.

"Hagi, I love you too," I whispered as he held me in his arms.

"I think I should buy us a home so Kai doesn't have to hear all the moaning you just did." I elbowed him as I felt my face turn crimson. _"OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT KAI!"_

"Hagi, does Kai know I'm here with you?" I asked hoping that he had at least told Kai so that Kai wasn't running around turning to figure out where I am.

"Um..."

"OH Hagi! I better call him now before he freaks too much." I started to move to get up only to find that I was too drained. I fell back into Hagi's arms. Kai was going to have to wait, but it wasn't as if I was in danger or anything... except maybe from Hagi. Yeah it was going to be a good **long** day.

(Kai's View)

Saya wasn't anywhere. She wasn't at home or school or with her friends. It was already starting to get dark as I drove back towards Omoro. I stopped at a light and glanced around. Where did she go? I looked at some of the high schoolers as they sat in one of the restaurants. It had never been easy with Saya on anything. I drove on towards Omoro as my phone rang. _"Probably one of the others telling me to head home to rest for the night."_ I let it ring as I parked and headed inside.

"KAI WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!" Mao ran into me as I closed the door. I turned around to yell at her and had to do a double take at the sight. Saya and Hagi were playing with the twins.

"See Hagi, Veronique likes you... Don't worry about Irene, she likes Kai too much for anyone else to be able to really get to play with her." Saya glanced over at me only to say a quick greeting and start playing with the twins and Hagi again.

"SAYA WHERE WERE YOU!!!" I was furious to say the least. I had run around all day trying to find HER and make sure SHE was alright and SHE doesn't even care enough to call and tell me that SHE is alright. I started over towards her until Hagi intercepted me.

"She was with me today." The arrogant *** and his calm barely talking ****. Of course he would have her not call all day why talk to anyone when you could just run off. I grabbed Hagi by the neck only to have Saya grab my sleeve.

"I was going to call Kai. Forgive me, I should have let you know sooner instead I got distracted and forgot completely to let you know." Saya looked down as I got even more upset. "_**DISTRACTED!**_" What had Hagi and Saya been doing ALL DAY! _"Hagi better be ready because he's a dead man!" _I moved fist back and prepared to punch the guy's lights out.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2: Kai vs. Hagi (vs. Solomon?)**

(Hagi's View)

I walked with Saya back to Omoro after a whole day of...well it had been a long few months. We had spent the whole walk over discussing where we were going to buy a home. It was only four as we walked into the bar.

"KAI I'M BACK!" Saya headed for the stair only to be enclosed in a hug from Mao.

"OH SAYA! Kai has been freaking out all day over you. OH! I'll call him and you can watch the twins- OH...um, you can help Saya watch the two girls." Mao looked from me to Saya, snickered and headed toward to phone to call Kai. Saya started to turn red as she ran upstairs and brought down what must be Diva's twin babies. We spent the next few hours playing blocks with the two. The red-eyed one, Veronique seemed to only want to cuddle up in my arms while the other, Irene seem to just want to throw the blocks at me.

" See Hagi, Veronique likes you... Don't worry about Irene, she likes Kai too much for anyone else to be able to really get to play with her." Saya gave a quick glance over at the door as I too noticed Kai walk in. "SAYA WHERE WERE YOU!!!" Kai started to turn red as he stomped his way toward Saya. I set Veronique down and stopped him.

"Saya was with me today." He was upset, but I wasn't going to let him punish Saya when she hadn't done anything wrong. He grabbed my neck as Saya got up and started to apologize for not calling. Anger was written all over his face as I watched him get ready to hit me. I grabbed his fist as he started to hit me and pinned him down in one moment. He started to yell that I couldn't stay here and that was fine by me as long as he was aware I wasn't leaving Saya's side.

"KAI YOU CAN'T JUST BAN HAGI FROM THE HOUSE!" Saya picked up the now whining twins and headed upstairs. I released Kai after she and Mao had gone upstairs. He straightened himself and got himself a glass of alcohol.

"Distracted huh," He sat down on one of the stools and motioned for me to sit next to him, "Hagi what were you and Saya doing all day?" I thought carefully for a second. He was probably going to explode again if I told him the complete truth so- "We were discussing where we were going to be living." _"And also I made her scream my name all day as I made her come a good eight times...after one o'clock."_

"Are you going to be getting your own place?"

"We were planning on it. It seems Mao wants to stay here and Veronique and Irene seem to keep Saya up at night." Kai took a sip of his drink and glanced over at me.

"We had Solomon come here the other day." I held on to my rationale at the news. " Yeah, Saya was at school and he came in here ready to grab her and run. I had spent half the day staking out his place trying to make sure that she wasn't there." Kai stopped to take another sip as he stared at me. This was a test. "I guess better you than Solomon." Kai stood up as Saya came down the stairs carrying two large suitcases as she yelled at Kai. "_You guess I'm better?! Oh and your just perfect aren't you."_ I grabbed Saya's suitcases as we walked out into the twilight and headed back to the hotel. "_At least Saya will be safe with me."_

(Solomon's View)


	2. Solomon Enters The Picture

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**So the whole first person thing in chapter one...yeah no. So you will see more third person in this, but also their thoughts because I enjoy writing them. (: **_

_**CSOH FRIEND: So you can write a story about ANY characters off of any TV show?!**_

_**CSOH: Yeah. It's pretty sweet. I have a couple stories I'm working on.**_

_**CSOH FRIEND: I'M GONNA WRITE ONE ON DIVA AND HAGI! I'm feelin' a MAJOR LEMON!**_

_**CSOH:(attacks friend) NOOO!!!**_

_**(two arguments and fifteen episodes of blood+ later)**_

_**CSOH FRIEND: I see your point. Diva is a bit psycho...**_

_**CSOH: Wasn't I doing something before this...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

** Chapter 2 (The real one): Solomon Enters the Picture**

**(Solomon's View)**

Solomon walked towards Omoro. It had been a long week at the Okinawa Medical Center. It would be worth it when Saya awakened and saw how he had been preparing a future for her. He opened the door and walked in as Kai came walking down the stairs. As usual Kai was covered in baby food. Obviously the red-eyed baby he called Veronique had been having a grand old time covering him in the food.

"Saya is still asleep. What are you doing here Solomon?" So much for brotherly love. Kai went over to the counter and started to wipe the food off his face.

"Actually I'm here to ask if I could see her in person. I haven't seen her at that tomb you usually keep her at and I want to be sure she isn't just being kept from me-" He paused as Kai looked toward the door. Something was wrong. "SAYA HAS AWAKENED HASN'T SHE?!" Solomon couldn't believe it. He should have known. _"Idiot! He probably has had Saya awake for a long time."_

"She isn't here. Hagi and Saya left a couple days ago and moved in together." Solomon's stomach reeled at the news. Hagi was back and Saya was alone with him. Solomon turned and sprinted from the building. He was going to get Saya back. One way or another, Hagi would not get the best of him.

**(Hagi's View)**

The last couple of days had been paradise. Saya and him had found a home next to the beach. Saya was in the shower at the moment. She wanted to see Diva's kids and of course it had been quite a morning so far. Saya was truly perfect. Hagi stood up and went to get dressed. _"This should have been our lives starting a long time ago."_ Saya walked out of the bathroom and hugged him in informal manner.

"Hagi, you're not even dressed yet." Hagi felt an idea coming into mind.

"Neither are you, but I think we have a little while before Omoro opens." Saya's face turned crimson as she realized the intent behind his statement.

"It's noon Hagi. Omoro has been open for a while now and obviously I would like to see my nieces today." Saya started to walk away toward the closet as he got dressed. She was still flustered as she got in the car. Of course they didn't need a car, but he had decided after seeing Saya's sore feet that a car would be useful. They headed towards Omoro and Saya interlaced their hands together. "So what do you want to do after we visit?" Hagi thought about it as they slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Would you like to see a movie?" He had noticed that Saya had been looking forward to some romantic comedy that was coming out today.

"Awesome!" The light turned green and they continued toward Omoro. Kai was outside leaning against the door as Saya got out and greeted him.

"Good morning Saya." Kai glanced in Hagi's direction before walking inside. As Hagi walked in, he noticed that the twins were at war again with their food. Mao was drenched in food as she tried to get a hold on the situation. Saya picked Veronique up and handed her to me as Irene splattered Mao with yet another fist full of baby food.

"They won't behave for a minute!" Mao got up and headed toward the stairs.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we came when we did, right Hagi?" Saya looked over as Veronique snuggled into his jacket.

"Yes it is," Hagi set Veronique in a chair, but before he could move Veronique grabbed a hold to his jacket and pulled on it. It wasn't very hard of a pull, but Saya giggled at the attempt to keep Hagi around. "Saya care to help me escape?"

"Um... I would, but she seems adamant on you staying with her." Kai snickered as he came and pulled Veronique into his arms. Irene started to cry as Veronique reached after Hagi.

"Hagi would you grab Irene and help me take them upstairs." Veronique threw a fit as Hagi picked up Irene and he and Kai headed up and Mao went downstairs. Kai set Veronique in the crib and Irene next to her. He seemed to want to say something, but he didn't say anything as he cleaned the girls up and went downstairs. Saya bounced off a stool next to the counter where she had been talking to Mao.

"Ready to go?" Hagi glanced at Kai who still was being silent.

"Only if you are Saya." Saya grabbed his arm as she quickly bid Mao and Kai goodbye and headed out into the overcast afternoon. Hagi started the car as Saya turned the CD player on. Within minutes "Prelude" by Nicky Holland filled the car as they headed toward the theaters.

"Hagi? Did Kai say anything to you when you were upstairs?" Hagi glanced down at Saya who was looking at him curiously.

"He did not, however he seemed distant today didn't he." Saya nodded as they parked next to the theater. Hagi got out and Saya walked around the car and held onto his hand. They just started to go towards the theater when Saya bumped into someone.

"Pardon me-" Saya stopped mid sentence as Hagi pulled her behind him. Solomon had run into her. He looked furious as he stared back at him. This was why Kai had been distant. _"Should've known the guy would be after Saya as soon as he found out she was awake," _Hagi held onto Saya as he pushed her toward the theater.

"HAGI IT'S JUST SOLOMON! Hello Solomon I thought you had died in New York!" Saya pushed Hagi away as she hugged Solomon. A grin appeared on Solomon's face as he took a minute to reciprocate the greeting to Saya and ask what she was doing.

"Hagi and I were just going to watch a movie. Would you like to join us?" Solomon held onto a look of innocent interest as he agreed and Saya grabbed his hand and Hagi and the three of them headed inside. Saya was serious about Solomon joining. This was going to get ugly...

**(Solomon's View)**

Solomon was in ecstasy. He had found Saya and now was going to win her from Hagi. The movie started as the three of them sat down and Saya got immediately absorbed into the movie. Solomon allowed himself to look at Saya as the movie progressed. She was just as stunning as before maybe even a bit more.He swept his gaze up to notice Hagi watching him. Hagi looked pissed. _"Well you should have known Saya is mine,"_ Solomon thought as Hagi turned his gaze to the screen. The movie was a romance movie. Solomon watched as the two characters on the screen started kissing. He reached for where he had seen Saya's hand that had been resting on their armrest only to find her and Hagi kissing. _"What the he-" _He was stunned at the sight. They broke the kiss as the scene changed and Hagi and Saya cuddled up together for the rest of the film. As the credits started Saya got up and Hagi pulled her into his arms. They laughed as others shocked their heads and headed to the exit.

"Saya?" Saya broke her gaze with Hagi and looked at Solomon for a minute before she realized where she was.

"Oh Solomon, I forgot you were with us. Well, Hagi and I are going to head home. It was nice to see you again though." She got up and Hagi followed close behind. _"This is insane. She just blew me __off! What does she see in Hagi."_ Solomon headed out to see the two of them starting up their car as the CD player in their car started up with "Straight to my Heart" by Sting. Hagi had to be removed from the picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey! So PLEASE R&R and tell me how I'm doing. I had my iTunes playing so you can see what I was listening to as I wrote. The lyrics go really well with Hagi and Saya's relationship.**

**Poor Solomon! He just didn't win in the theater did he. It's going to get pretty awesome for chapter 3 so _STAY TUNED!!!_**


	3. Kai Intervenes

_**IT'S WAR!!!**_

_**Yeah we are talking flat out Solomon/Hagi CLASH!**_

_**It could go anywhere from this point (and not just because I'm running into other ideas).**_

_**Also my Itunes is on the fritz so don't expect much in the music area...**_

_**Solomon: ...But it's working just fine. (clicks for next song on Itunes).**_

_**CSOH: NO IT'S NOT! (frantically clicks exit button).**_

_**Solomon: Is this about that one review...**_

_**CSOH: (looking guilty) NOOO!!!**_

_**Hagi: (pats CSOH on the back) Just write the story and add the songs you were listening to as an afterward.**_

_**CSOH: (hugs Hagi) OH HAGI! You always know just what to say.**_

_**(Solomon punches Hagi, CSOH kicks Solomon,(might have also dragged Hagi into her bedroom...))**_

_**_______________________.......................hehehe.............................._________________________**_

_**----------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------**_

_** Chapter 3: Kai Intervenes **_

(Hagi's View)

They were heading toward the house when the phone rang. Saya grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?" It was Mao on the phone.

"Saya! You need to get over to Omoro NOW! The girls just successfully made the babysitter quit and I'm not letting Kai go home when we all KNOW he needs to get away if only just for a while." Saya glanced at Hagi.

"Of course. We'll be at Omoro in a couple of minutes." Saya hung up as Hagi turned the car around and headed towards Omoro.

"Are you sure about this Saya?" Saya sighed and leaned against the window.

"Yeah. Mao is right. Besides," Saya looked over at Hagi, "I already had an amazing afternoon. That was a good movie too. Maybe we should go see it again." Hagi tried to think back to what the movie was even about... He was drawing a blank. He coughed at the memories he did have.

"Or we could buy it when it comes out." Saya smiled as she leaned her head on his lap. It made driving a bit hard.

"But where's the fun in that..." Hagi felt heat rising into his face as he stopped for a light.

"Saya you should put your seat belt on before we get pulled over." Saya sat up and buckled up as Hagi tried to get a hold onto his emotions. _"It was worth having had Solomon there to see how Saya and I felt for one another,"_ Hagi grinned as he remembered the look of absolute shock that Solomon had had on his face when it had taken Saya a few minutes to even remember him.

"So I wonder where Solomon is staying in town..." Hagi parked the car as everything inside him told him to push the peddle to the metal until they were far away from the imbecile. Hagi struggled to come to grips with his emotions as Saya went to the front door where the babysitter was and took the twins from her.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL I _**EVER**_ BABYSIT FOR YOU GUYS!" The teen ran down the street as Saya took the babies inside and headed to their room. The twins were overjoyed to see Saya again and Veronique took the liberty of leaving a "gift" as Saya put them down to sleep.

"Oh Veronique! I just changed your diaper a minute ago. Hagi can you watch Irene while I change this one." Saya started to coo the red eyed baby while Irene whined from lack of attention.

"Of course." Hagi picked up Irene and Veronique started to wail as Saya carried her to the bathroom. Irene gazed at him. Her blue eyes searching as he stared back. After a minute she giggled and stuck her fist in her mouth only to then smack his cheek.

"Aw she likes you." Saya walked back in. Veronique all but jumping out of her arms straight at Hagi. He grabbed the daring toddler and put her into her crib.

"She seemed to be more interested in seeing what I would do." Saya laughed as she pulled him out off the room and closing the door.

"She only does that to people she likes... Is something wrong Hagi?" He looked down the hall.

"Of course not." Saya pulled him downstairs and sat him down in a stair before straddling his waist. She hovered inches from his face.

"Your lying, Hagi. What's wrong?" Hagi gazed at her reddish eyes.

"Why did you invite Solomon with us this afternoon?" Saya froze.

"Um... He was there all alone and I thought it would be fun. And we did have a good time didn't we." Saya stopped Hagi before he could respond by kissing him deeply. He threw all his emotions back as they both fell to the floor. The next few second turned into a frenzy of passion. Saya managed to unbuckle and slide down his pants while he lifted her shirt and undergarments off in one quick motion. They rolled over as Hagi took control kissing his way down until reaching the core of her. Saya all but moaned as he entered her. He knew he had been jealous when Solomon had been invited to his time with Saya, but now... He was long forgotten and it was only Hagi and Saya. Not queen and chevalier like in the past, but equals.

"Oh stop... Kai will be here soon." Hagi sped up as Saya reached the edge. Any minute she was going to come and when she did it was going to be in a way that was beauty unparalleled. Then the door burst open as Saya came.

"Saya I have come to ask you to marry m-" Solomon stopped as Hagi managed to shut the door upstairs without exiting Saya. Saya was completely drained and Hagi quickly dressed them both before walking back down to where Solomon sat.

"You *&^$%^#! You were doing her weren't you." He tried to punch Hagi, but Hagi ducked and threw him against a wall.

"It's none of your concern." Hagi was about to punch Solomon when the door opened and Kai came in. He ran over with David and the two pulled Hagi and Solomon apart. Meanwhile Saya came downstairs.

"What the #^&* is going on?" Kai looked at him and Solomon as Saya ran over and embraced Hagi while asking if he was alright. "Saya get back upstairs you're not going back to Hagi's house and Solomon get the $%#$ out of my house. You too Hagi. If I even catch either of you near here for the next two weeks you're both gonna be sorry." Kai pushed Solomon and Hagi out the front door while Saya yelled at him. Once the door was shut Solomon turned and faced Hagi.

"Well... It looks like the playing field is even out now. Good thing he came home early. Later." Solomon sprinted off as Hagi thought for a moment._ "He planned the whole thing."_ Hagi started up the car and headed toward home. If he was going to stop Solomon he needed to lose the car. He pulled up just as he noticed a figure on the front doorstep. Hagi got out and went over to the guy.

"HIYA HAJ! I haven't seen you in a long time. Oh, well you seem so angry this evening. You know most gentlemen would be more polite toward a guest... And look a little less like they didn't just have $#% a minute ago." Nathan stood up and offered to shake hands. Hagi didn't accept the offer.

"What do you want." Nathan looked hurt as he put his hand down.

"OH POOH! You people are all SO serious. You would think since I'm here to help YOU that you would be so much more welcoming, but NOOO. You're all 'what do you want'. I am crushed by this. Especially since I'm going behind my own little brother Solomon's back just to be here." Nathan leaned against him as Hagi stood there.

"Fine. Would you like to come in."

"OH HEAVEN'S NO! From the way you look I'm going to guess the inside of your home is all in disarray from you and Saya's 'happy fun time'." Nathan straightened and looked at Hagi. "But... My dear foolishly thick headed brother is planning on kidnapping your precious Saya this evening. He plans on waiting until the household is fast asleep and then taking her. Anyway I just thought you should know since from what I hear you two are RRREAAALLLY close." Nathan darted down the front steps before pausing and turning around. "Oh and I need a couple of performers for my theater in Paris and you and Saya would be perfect so keep that in mind I want you both there in a month or so. BYA BYA NOW! And really if you going to be loving someone at least do it at home." Before Hagi could respond he was gone.

Hagi headed inside and looked in a mirror. Nathan had been right. Sex head was an understatement where his hair was concerned. It was up and everywhere. Kai probably assumed correctly when he had pulled him off Solomon. Hagi took a shower and got ready to go to Saya.

At eleven he headed into the night. The world around was silent as he traveled. The lights of the far off city embraced him as he ran towards them the honking covering his light sounding pace. The world covered up his presence as he neared his destination. Omoro was completely dark as he jumped up onto the roof of the building next to it. Solomon would not be far...

Sure enough after a few minutes Solomon emerged out of the darkness and jumped up to Saya's window. Hagi prepared to leap after him and stop him when a gunshot echoed through the night. Saya's bedroom light came on as Solomon fell down to the cold cement below. Kai had been in the room with Saya. He looked down as Solomon yelled at him.

"I WARNED YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY! BUT HEY WHAT DOES A HUMAN KNOW?!" Hagi stood back into the shadows as Kai searched around for anyone else. After a minute Kai went to his chair next to the door and turned the light back out. It was going to be useless trying to get in to see Saya tonight. But... Hagi sprinted back home and walked into the office where he started back up the computer. All he needed was to talk to Saya away from Kai and if he wasn't going to be able to talk to her in person... email was going to be his only chance for a while.

-_________________________()________________________-

_**Hey! So I have to say if you want some background music for this I highly recommend some Pat Metheny Group music. It's really good!**_

_**Solomon: Of course it is... if your watching the weather channel. C'mon CSOH that's like listening to Hagi play cello.**_

_**Hagi: Excuse me?!**_

_**CSOH: (Angry) SOLOMON JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN MUSIC DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO INSULT EVERYONE ELSE! THE PAT METHENY GROUP AND HAGI AND BOTH GREAT ARTISTS! (kicks Solomon and runs over to Hagi)**_

_**Nathan:(After about twenty minutes) YEAH I LISTEN TO GREAT MUSIC! (Kai chokes laughing at that comment. CSOH celebrates by dragging Hagi back to her room.)**_

_**______________------------------------------------------------------------------_______________________**_

_**The knights who say NI demand a review... not too long though... and some praise would be nice... **_

_**NI!**_


	4. The Storm

_**How's it going? Solomon really isn't getting far is he?**_

_**Solomon: That's an understatement!**_

_**Hagi: I don't know. He seemed to make it onto the windowsill at least.**_

_**CSOH: (laughs) Yeah... Kai really did a great job.**_

_**Kai: (walks into room and looks at CSOH) Who are you?**_

_**CSOH: (Eyes widened) UM... Hey look, Saya!**_

_**Kai, Solomon,& Hagi: (look at where CSOH pointed) What?**_

_**CSOH: (runs to car and blares Thievery Corporation Music out as driving away) HUH... Must have been a trick of the light.**_

_**_______________________(he he he)_________________________**_

_**Chapter 4: The Storm**_

(Solomon)

Solomon got up as the red-headed imbecile that had shot him yelled from Saya's bedroom window. He was going to have to rethink on this strategy. Dusting himself off Solomon turned and ran north to his penthouse. Walking into the living room, he turned on the TV and settled down a few minutes later with a large, ice cold drink.

Putting it to his head for his new headache, he watched as the news came on. Apparently some poor fool had decided to kill his wife out of what was according to the guy 'love'. _"That has Karl's name written all over it," _Solomon shook his head at the memory of his brother. The guy couldn't have known better. He had always been alone with no affection or company.

"...And finally we bring you the warning from the National Weather Service announcing that there is going to be heavy rain and thunderstorms in the Kosa area for the next few days. It won't turn into a hurricane, but it will be a mild tropical storm."

Solomon stood up. If that was true and Kai sent Saya out to do something... He could 'coincidently' save her from the storm. Now all he had to do was ensure Saya had to leave soon...

(Kai)

Kai opened the fridge as Saya finished her shower and came downstairs. There was no eggs left.

"Hey Kai we need more soap. I just used up the last of it." Saya came downstairs as the twins slept peacefully in their room.

"Yeah, well it looks like I'll have to call David to either come watch over you guys or get the groceries."

"Why don't I just go since it's only a block from the grocery store-"

"Saya, one of those two is probably nearby and waiting for you to leave Alone. Now that I think about it I had just gotten the groceries this morn-"

"KAI!... Kai, just let Hagi at least get them or let me go for ten minutes," Saya stopped him from interrupting. "You know where both of them live and I won't let them pull anything funny on you." Saya turned and grabbed the list I had started.

"You have twenty minutes from the time that door closes." Saya ran out the door as I tried to turn on the TV. Unfortunately, even it wasn't cooperating now. Settled into a chair and watching the clock, Kai noticed a silhouette reflected of the clock. He was turning away from the window outside. Solomon.

"You want to play dirty, I know who can take you down a notch." Kai went to the phone and started to dial. The answering machine came on as he hung up. He was about to try Hagi's cell phone when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's going on." In the background Kai could hear waves splashing.

"Solomon is going to try and take Saya."

"I was warned not to see her for a while." The prick.

"Well this is an exception since Saya kept Badgering me to let you see her. I'm not used to seeing her with sex head." Kai's voice ended in yelling which woke up Irene and Veronique.

"She'll be fine. Go handle the little ones, I'll take care of Solomon." Hagi hung up before Kai could respond. As Kai changed Irene, he thought about what he'd started up...

(Hagi)

Hagi wandered high above the lights of Okinawa as he searched for his queen. After the surprising call from Kai, he had immediately left for the center of the city. Sure enough Saya was walking down the road. Her gaze roaming over the store windows before entering the grocery. Solomon wasn't going to be far. Hagi dropped down into the alley nearby and walked into the store.

It was larger inside than it had looked on the outside.

"Hey there. Can I help you in any way." A woman blocked him from moving any further into the place as Saya disappeared into one of the aisles.

"I tend to doubt it miss. If you'll excuse me I have things to do." He tried to move around her, but she latched onto him.

"I love you and this is how you treat me?!" The woman started to yell as a man turned the corner and saw her. This was getting out of hand.

"ARE **YOU** DOING MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Hagi thrust the crazy woman into her boyfriend's arms as Solomon drifted into view and Saya turned to enter the checkout aisle.

"I have never seen your wife before in my life. You should make sure she hasn't hit her head or something." The woman broke into hysterics as the guy started cussing him out. Solomon looked over with a grin... He had set the whole thing up. Hagi pulled the woman off and handed her to the guy.

"I LOVED YOU ALL THE TIME. EVEN WHEN HE WAS IN THE HOUSE!" The woman pointed to the boyfriend and he got even more upset. Hagi drifted toward the cart rack where he could watch Saya. The couple followed.

"Aren't you even going to argue with me or hit her or somethin'." The guy was calmer and the woman started to fix her makeup.

"Not really- no. You two need to settle your own issues out."

"We were told to do this, I hope you know. We don't even know each other." Figures.

"That's fine. I'm leaving." Hagi watched as Saya headed out the door with Solomon two feet behind. Hagi left the couple and rushed out the door to see Solomon and Saya... kissing.

Hagi froze as Saya pushed Solomon away and ran towards the direction of Omoro. Solomon looked over and laughed. "See. I win. She clearly wants to be with me." Hagi straightened as the whole moment registered.

"Why did she push you away and run." Solomon grew upset by that and rushed to attack. Hagi ducked the first punch and grabbed Solomon by the waist. He went to throw him into the street, but Solomon grabbed his jacket and the two went tumbling into the sidewalk. Screams erupted as the Hagi and Solomon attacked. In a matter of minutes sirens wailed toward the store and Solomon flew off.

Ducking into a side street, Hagi hid as the police rushed into the store to find out what had happened. He took flight when no people were in sight. That fool had taken flight in front of witnesses. Red Shield was going to have a fit.

Flying to the now dark and deserted park, Hagi dropped down and pulled out his phone. It phone rang several times before she answered, "Hello?"

"Morning Saya, are you alright?"

"OH HAGI! Can you get over here soon? I need you." She sounded scared.

"Of course. I'll be there in a minute." Hagi threw his phone into his jacket and headed toward Omoro. She was going to have to explain a few things to him.

Upon entering Omoro, Hagi found Saya in tears. Kai could be heard trying to settle the ever-playing twins out of another toy war. Saya threw herself into his arms.

"Solomon came after me this morning."

"I know." Saya stopped crying as she noticed the state of his clothing. "I was told by Kai to follow after you and ensure nothing happened to you." Saya pulled his face down and he compensated for the kiss. Kai walked down only to notice and frown.

"What happened to Solomon?"

"He flew off as the police came-"

"POLICE?" Kai and Saya were both shocked by that.

"Apparently someone called the police as we fought."

"Were you and Solomon fighting in the store?" Kai turned on the TV as Saya started to pull out food for herself.

"Outside the store, but it doesn't matter."

"How do you figure?" Kai turned away from a commercial and raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Saya's safe." Saya looked away as Kai agreed and the news resumed.

"...At six twenty this morning two unknown figures were seen outside Jim's market in what witnesses call a battle of video game-like proportions. We have one witness here who got a good look at both fighters can you please describe the two men.

'Yeah one looked like he was an accountant and the other looked like a cross dressing girl.'"

Kai fell out his seat laughing as Saya tried not to laugh. The witness continued, " I think they were probably fighting over clothes." Kai was rolling on the ground as Saya turned off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that. He hadn't gotten to describing the two 'men' all the way." Kai laughed again as the twins cried. _"Kai was not going to let me forget this."_

"Go take care of the girls." Saya pushed Kai up the stairs and sat down next to Hagi. "So did you see when he pushed himself onto me?"

"I saw the end of it where you pushed him away and ran." Saya lay on his lap as she stared up at him.

"I'm sorry. I should have called you and had you beside me when I left."

"You couldn't have known-" Thunder crashed outside as the rain started to pour and Kai yelled that the electricity was out.

"That still doesn't excuse anything."

"Apologizing doesn't change the facts either." He pulled her up into his arms as his lips found hers. _"Let it rain. Let it even pour,_" Hagi thought. _"My feelings for Saya will still remain."_


	5. Fighting! And Um

_**Kai: HA! Hagi a cross dresser.**_

_**Csoh: (head on desktop) SHUT UP! I was running low on ideas... Hagi's awesome.**_

_**Kai: CCRRRROOOOSSSSSSS DDDDRRREEEEESSSSSSSSSEEERRRR!**_

_**Saya: (head on desk next to Csoh) Why are you assuming that he wasn't the accountant**_

_**Kai: (shakes head) You two are hopeless. **_

_**Nathan: (walks in) Why am I even here if neither of you are going to perform?**_

_**Csoh: (looks around at room) I need to keep writing. **_

_**Kai: Yeah! And keep at the angle you're going at. I think you've captured Hagi just right.**_

_**Csoh: SHUT UP! I WAS BEING A WITNESS! IT WAS AN ONLOOKER'S ANGLE NOT MY OPINION!**_

_**A/N: I like Hagi as much (actually more than) everyone else. And this next chapter has lemon1+.**_

_**______________________________)()(_________________________whimper..._________**_

_**Chapter 5: Fighting and... um... **_

(Kai)

Kai crawled into bed and tried to forget that it was morning. The whole night watching over Saya had been useless. Not only had Solomon gotten to Saya, now the other chevalier was downstairs probably necking with her.

He threw aside that thought before he overreacted again. It wasn't like she was a teenager. He rolled over as the door started to open.

"Kai? WHY ARE YOU ASLEEP?! IT'S ALMOST NOON!" Mao threw the sheets aside as he looked up.

"MAO PUT THOSE BACK!"

"Kai this is ridiculous! You went hunting after those monsters again didn't you!"

"NO! I was just up all night."

"DOING WHAT!"

"TRYING TO GET MY HEARING BACK!"

Mao stopped yelling as Kai got up and headed to the bathroom. It was only eight. Mao followed after until he shut the door on her. Everything probably would have been short and dull if the whole incident didn't come up.

Kai sat down on the toilet, grabbed the closest reading material and started to read. Mao wouldn't be at the door forever. Then there was yelling. Then there was shattering... Kai look up just in time to see Mao collide into him knocking them both into the shower. Mao's face went from its usual tan to a deep crimson as she tried to get up. Unfortunately her bracelet had gotten attached to his pants right at the zipper region. He turned hard as she tried to pull her hand away and only got more stuck.

"Um... hold on... I'm sorry...." Mao stopped trying as her bracelet made her have to have her hand right at his staff.

"I'll get it." Kai unhooked her bracelet and Mao glanced up at him. One second... two seconds... Three seconds... Four-

Kai captured her lips and they fell back deeper into the shower. Mao moaned as he lifted her shirt shirt off and threw it aside. All the while not taking his lips away. Minutes past as the two rolled and undressed. The thumping outside the bathroom becoming a metronome to their play.

Kai felt her getting ready to come. She grabbed at him and led him to her. Shocks went threw him as he entered. Their thrusts long and energized until they both finally came in a huge moment. Kai threw his head back and roared as Mao screamed his name.

The ruckus outside the bathroom stopped as Mao fell onto him and he took an unwelcomed exit.

"That was amazing!" Mao was panting as she tried to catch her breath. He looked down at her. She was gorgeous there. Her hair was all over as she traced randomly on his chest. Kai got up and helped her up.

"We should probably open up the place and check on the girls." Mao nodded and they hurried into their long forgotten clothes.

As they left the bathroom Kai looked at the hallway. It was covered in blood and the wallpaper was torn. Kai went down the stairs with Mao in tow.

"OH KAI... I CAN EXPLAIN..." Saya stopped sweeping up broken plates as Hagi tried to get out of a chair he was taped to. He didn't care though.

"Fine. Watch the twins for me will ya. Mao and I have to be somewhere for a while." Mao smiled as he grabbed her hand in his and they left.

(Three Hours Previous)

(Hagi)

Hagi watched as Saya got the place ready to open up. She set out plates on the counter and moved a few glasses over to the sink area. She went upstairs and brought both the twins down and started to feed them both breakfast. Veronique of course was more interested in throwing her food at Irene. The blue-eyed baby wasn't taking the thrown food well and was throwing back. Saya pulled them apart and handed Irene to him.

"Watch her for a minute will you. I can't feed them together." Veronique started to cry as Irene tried to hide beneath his jacket. Hagi pulled her out and set her in the girls play area. Irene looked at him. She put her fist in her mouth and Hagi received a wet slap on the face. Irene giggled as he wiped his face off.

After Saya finished feeding the two toddlers and they were dozing in their crib Saya came back downstairs. Mao in the meantime came in and raced to Kai's room.

Saya sat down on his lap and looked up. "Hagi? Are you upset about that kiss. I mean it's not like I like him or anything. You do know that don't you?"

Her maroon eyes searched his face for a sign that he was angry. "I would never get upset over something as trivial as that." Saya started to frown for some reason and opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened and Solomon walked in.

"Saya's mine. Get away from her!" Solomon and Hagi collided against the stairs as Hagi pushed Saya away from the blond chevalier.

"Go to the twin's room and lock the door!" Saya hesitated for a minute before running up the stairs. She stopped to open the bathroom and push Mao into safety before running to the end of the hallway and locking the door behind her.

Hagi held Solomon back as she ran then turned to his rival as he found she was safe. The blond fell against the counter knocking all the dishes and glassware to the floor. Hagi took the advantage and tackled him onto the floor. If he wanted Saya, he would have to get through him.

(Saya)

Saya looked around the room for something to use. She needed to stop all the fighting. It was useless. That's when she saw it. DUCT TAPE! And Super glue!

Saya grabbed the two items and left the bedroom where her nieces were still fast asleep. The two chevalier had made the hallway all bloody and the ruckus was still centered downstairs. Saya ran down to find the two were at each others throats... literally. Saya ducked behind the counter and poured the glue onto one of the chairs.

Solomon meanwhile threw Hagi into the fireplace where he got covered in soot. Hagi pounced out and threw Solomon toward the door. Solomon saw the chair and pushed Hagi into the chair.

Hagi tried to get up and found himself stuck. Saya silently cursed at her luck and waited for Solomon to get a little closer before- BAM!

Solomon flew right into the door knocking it off its hinges. Saya ran to the door and pulled it back up and locked it. She ran to where the duct tape was and taped the door shut.

Relieved by the end of that fight, Saya went to the closet and got out the hammer and nails Kai kept. After several minutes of awkwardly attaching the door to the building Saya turned and looked at Hagi.

Hagi looked adorable even covered in soot. His stormy blue eyes looked toward the floor and his face had soot on one check and a dark line of it went across the other cheek and curved toward his chin. He looked like a little id that was caught playing in the mud on a rainy afternoon.

"You should have stayed in the girls' room. I could have-"

"No you couldn't! You and Solomon would have kept fighting until something came along and stopped you and I doubt that the police were available." Hagi looked at her as she climbed onto his lap.

"Hagi... I'm tired of all this fighting. Don't you think all of this fighting is useless?"

Hagi embraced her and held her close.

"Not when I'm fighting for you-" Saya grabbed the tape and taped one of his arms to the armrest.

"YOU'RE NOT FIGHING FOR ME THOUGH! I'M NOT SOME TROPHY FOR THE WINNER. I AM A PERSON YOU KNOW!"

"I know..." Saya taped his other arm down and got off his lap.

"...Hagi. I'm not going to let you and Solomon fight again. If I have to tape you both down then so be it."

"..."

Saya went to the closet and heard yelling from upstairs. It sounded almost like Mao and Kai were... Saya shook her head. Kai didn't like Mao like that.

Hagi continued to fight against his prison as Saya cleaned the main floor. After a few minutes Kai came down with Mao.

"OH KAI... I CAN EXPLAIN..." Kai just looked around and then smiled.

"Fine. Watch the twins for me will ya. Mao and I have to be somewhere for a while."

Kai and Mao walked out and closed the door. Hagi fell over and stared after them.

"At least they didn't ask about the duct tape!"

"Saya..."

"Yes Hagi?"

"Can you get this off..." Hagi looked defeated as the chair fell over. Saya ran over and cut the tape off. Unfortunately Hagi's pants didn't survive the event and they were ripped as she tried to pull them off.

"Forget it," Hagi took off his already ruined pants and head toward her room to grab another of his pants. Saya quietly watch him go up the stairs. His backside was looking better all the time. She looked up a it more and met Hagi's gaze.

"Something interesting Saya?" Saya felt all the heat go to her face.

"I...um... Do you need some... uh... er..." Hagi grinned as he came over and picked the dreadfully embarrassed girl and carried her to her room.

_______________________)()(________________________________

_**Csoh:HAHA!**_

_**Saya:YAY!**_

_**Mao:SWEET!**_

_**Kai: (walks in with Hagi and Solomon) What's up?**_

_**Csoh, Mao, Saya: (all turn around and cover screen) NOTHING!**_

_**Hagi: (raises eyebrow)...**_

_**Solomon: This has to be good. (Tries to see the computer) Let's have a look.**_

_**Csoh: (Hurries and turns off computer) NEVER!!!**_


	6. The Book

_**Csoh: So it's been a while and I know that my other stories have been getting more attention than this one, but don't worry. This story is still going strong... at least I really hope so...**_

_**_____________________________________)()(__________________________________**_

_**Chapter 6: The Book**_

Hagi was seated in the dining area of the Omoro as Saya worked behind the counter. Business was slow and the twins were playing in a corner. Their toys scattered across the floor as they went from one toy to the next in minutes. Hagi watched Saya take orders. Kai and Mao had been gone for hours and eventually they showed up only to head upstairs.

"So if I like someone he gets upset and starts shooting at them, but if he likes someone he just runs off the whole day." Saya shook her head and looked at him. He shrugged.

By the time closing time came Saya was tired and the twins were nodding off to sleep by one of the tables. Hagi carried the twins up as Saya counted the day's earnings.

"Kai better appreciate me taking the whole day shift." Hagi caught her as she started to fall over. She thanked him and sat down in a chair.

"I'm sure he'll be grateful." She rubbed her forehead. Her hair getting into her face. Hagi tucked it behind her ear and pulled her into his arms. She leaned against him and in minutes she was asleep. He went upstairs and told a sleepy Kai that he was taking her home for the night. Kai lazily waved a hand at the chevalier and fell back to sleep against Mao.

Hagi flew his queen back to their beach home and carried her into their bedroom. She didn't awaken in the least as he tucked her in and sat beside her. He pulled his book out of one of the drawers in the nightstand... He hadn't looked at the book much as he had bought it. He had just bought it when he had found that Saya would be away from him for a while.

The book as it turned out was what was considered a historical romance novel... Called Fantasy Lover. Hagi had nearly stopped breathing when he saw the title. How in the world had he not noticed that? The story was interesting enough and before long he found himself absorbed in the story.

Saya awakened in bed with her chevalier. It was only two in the morning, but she couldn't get back to sleep. She looked up at her blue-eyed love and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her. He was reading some book. She stared at him.

His hair was loose and cascading down to his shoulders. His shirt was hanging open (although according to him she opened it in her sleep) and he looked gorgeous. She took one of her legs and rubbed it against his legs. Still the chevalier didn't move. She sat up and looked at him. Still nothing. She crawled up next to him and waited. Nothing.

Saya was starting to get aggravated. What was so interesting? She lay right on top of him and gripped him.

Hagi was at a very romantic part in the book when he felt someone gripping him. He looked away from the book to find that Saya was holding onto him. She smiled up at him. "Morning Hagi!"

"Good morning. Is there a reason you're holding onto me there and not sleeping?" Saya crawled up and kissed him passionately.

"I can't sleep." Hagi pulled her into his arms.

"Well that isn't going to help you sleep." Saya shrugged.

"You were reading so hard you didn't notice me. What are you-" Saya's gaze fell onto the book cover. She started laughing as he felt heat rush to his face. "FANTASY LOVER?!"

"It's actually quite a good book." Saya continued to laugh as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's it about?" Hagi chose his next words carefully.

"You'll have to read it to find out." Saya yawned and rolled over.

"Nah. I'm not the porno type." She dozed off before he could correct her. He sighed and picked up the book and started to read from where he had left off. His queen sound asleep in his arms.

The next morning Hagi left Saya at Omoro and headed towards a bookshop. Saya stood behind the counter and Mao came down.

"Morning Mao. Kai coming?" Mao nodded and sat down.

"Yeah he's just taking a quick shower." She pulled out the book Hagi had been reading the night before and Saya started to laugh.

"Is everyone reading that book?!" Mao looked up at her.

"This? This is probably my favorite book of all time. Why?" Saya sobered up.

"Hagi was reading that this morning, but he wouldn't tell me what it was about." Mao nodded.

"Yeah, Kai wanted to know about it too. You have to read it to understand. It's one of those things you feel unsure of until you read it. I know when I first saw it I didn't want it, but the characters are amazing." Saya read the back cover and had to stop herself from laughing even harder.

"A sex-slave?! The book is about-" Mao frowned and opened the book to the first page.

"Read it and then tell me about your thoughts." Saya hesitated until finally she set aside her dishtowel and grabbed the book from Mao. Kai came down after a few minutes later with the twins and started working as Saya continued to read. She had just gotten into the hundred pages when Mao grabbed the book.

"HEY!" Mao smirked as Saya reached for the book.

"I have to leave and I have a long wait so I gotta have something to read."

"Just let me finish really quick-"

"I thought you didn't wanna read about a sex-slave." Saya felt herself going red.

"Um...well..." Mao smiled.

"Don't worry about it Otonashi. I'm sure Hagi will let you read it." Saya thought about her comment to her chevalier. Mao turned and left. Saya headed over and started to help Kai out at the counter. The afternoon continued without a problem until one of the costumers started to hit on her.

"C'mon... I bet you wanna come over to my place and-" The guy reached towards her backside when Hagi grabbed his arm.

"She's taken." The guy frowned at Hagi and went to spit at him. Kai pulled the guy towards the door.

"So I guess I gotta go. Other chicks you know... I'm a busy guy." Kai thrust him out the door and Hagi pulled Saya close.

Closing time came and Saya found herself thinking about that book again. Irene and Veronique were both complaining as Kai tried to feed them dinner.

"SAYA! A HAND PLEASE! The twins won't eat." Saya turned and helped Kai with the two toddlers as Hagi waited nearby. After both girls had been feed and were asleep in their crib, Kai bid the two goodnight and the pair got into their car.

Saya pulled a bag off her seat as she got in. The bag was full of books. Hagi refused to make eye contact as he started the car and they started towards the house.

"So...I've been thinking..."

"..."

"Hagi?"

"Yes?" He didn't look over.

"Can I read that book you were reading this morning."

"..."

"I mean...I kinda started to read Mao's copy of it and I was just getting into it when she had to take it with her." The car came to a stop at a red light.

"...What part were you at?" She looked at her chevalier. He was still focused on the road.

"Um... Selena had just told Julian about how Grace avoided guys and Julian's brother came into the restaurant." Hagi glanced over with a hint of a smirked coming.

"I thought you didn't read porno." Saya felt her whole face turn beet red as she looked away from him.

"I don't, but this book isn't a porno." The light turned green and they continued the drive in silence. Hagi parked the car in the garage and they both got out and headed into the house. Hagi carried the bag of books with him.

"I suppose you'll want to read the rest of the series as well?" Saya smiled as she realized where Hagi had been most the day. He started to make dinner as Saya started to read the rest of the book.

_He found it hard to fathom her strength and devotion. All his life, he had waited for her. And as every day passed, he realized just how much he loved her. How much he needed her._

Saya looked up from her reading as Hagi came in. He sat on the couch and pulled her into his arms.

"Why are you crying Saya?" Saya realized she was in tears and she looked up into Hagi's steel gray eyes. He took the book and started to put it on the table. Saya stopped him.

"Um...Can you read it to me Hagi." Hagi wiped the tears from her eyes before starting to read from where she had left off. His voice the only sound in the house.

_**_______________________________________)()(___________________________________**_

_**Csoh: I LOVE THAT BOOK! It is a great book for sure. I felt we all needed some Hagi/Saya fluff. The book is real and that little quote is at a really good part. The book is by Sherrilyn Kenyon and it starts up the Dark-Hunter series. I might really be into it....**_

_**Anyhoo... Reviews are wonderful and I hope this chapter has left everyone happy until I get the next chapter up. If you think Solomon is gone THINK AGAIN! He'll be back with a vengeance in the next chapter. Like I said I felt the story needed some fluff...**_


	7. Code Red

_**Csoh: Muah ha ha! **_

_**Solomon: Oh no.**_

_**Csoh: Yeah! I'm continuing the story and I think we need some action!**_

_**Hagi: (looks at story so far) No, it's fine.**_

_**Solomon: I agree it's getting dull.**_

_**Csoh:I never said it was dull.**_

_**Solomon:Don't feel bad we just need to make some revisions. (writes a next chapter)**_

_**Csoh: "And Saya fell into Solomon's arm and begged him to"- Solomon I can't upload this!**_

_**Solomon: Of course you can! Here I'll help you.**_

_**Hagi: (hands Csoh his version of next chapter) Just upload this instead.**_

_**Csoh:(sighs)Why do I get the feeling this is going to be ridiculous as well.**_

_**______________________________)(Tired and overworked)(_____________________________**_

_**Chapter 7: Code Red**_

__Saya sat in the Omoro pub listening to Nathan.

"-See this would be great! I could have you and Hagi play cello for the orchestra that performs with my operas." Hagi had taken the liberty of leaving the room an hour ago to change one of the twin's diaper.

"Why would I play in an opera house when I haven't played cello in almost a century and I can't stand opera." Nathan sighed.

"BECAUSE! You don't want to stay here!"

"And you were told this by..." The blond chevalier wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why would you. It's a pub. Sure it might be fun for a couple decades. But the opera house! She will never get old! I'm sure Hagi can help you remember how to play cello." Saya rolled her eyes. Nathan was ridiculous, Kai headed down to where she and Nathan were talking.

"Alright! You've been here all day. Time to leave." Kai pushed the guy out the door and started to wash the dishes.

"Thanks." Kai nodded.

"I don't see why the chevalier have to bother you all the time." Kai grinned as he thought of something. "Oh. You might want to help Hagi. The twins decided to throw their leavings at him as he changed them and he's been trying uselessly to get them under control." She shot up from her seat.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER?!" Kai shrugged.

"It was funny." Saya rushed up the stairs.

__)(__

The scene would have made any parenting expert cringe. Hagi had managed to get the twins apart and diapers on, but his shirt had apparently been collateral. Veronique was trying desperately to keep a hold of him as Irene tried to hit her red-eyed twin. Hagi looked over. The usually unemotional chevalier looking pleadingly at her.

Saya pulled Irene into her crib before pulling a very upset Veronique away from Hagi. Veronique cried hysterically as Saya placed her in her crib. Hagi slumped into a chair and sighed.

"Thanks." Saya tried to quieten Veronique. She kept wailing until Hagi looked at her. The toddler then laughed and lay down to sleep.

"Goodness." Saya pulled Hagi out of the room. "I think I need to keep you away from them for a while...Or at least Veronique." Hagi went to hug her but Saya pulled back, plugging her nose at the smell. "I think you might want to change." Hagi headed towards her room to grab a new shirt and Saya headed back down the stairs.

"You free Hagi from the twins?" Kai was still smirking about it.

"You weren't going to."

"You should have seen it. The look on his face when the twins started to pull on him." Kai grinned even wider. "Priceless." Saya rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to get the mail." Kai nodded and Saya headed to the post office down the road. She walked in and started to open the box when a figure leaned next to her.

"Saya." Solomon was out of his normal suit and tie ensemble and in some regular clothing.

"Hey." Saya pulled out the mail and closed the mail box, locking it and heading towards the door. Solomon followed.

"I need to apologize. My behavior the other morning was unacceptable." Saya opened the door and went outside. He continued to follow.

"Well we won't have to worry about it. Now if you'll excuse me." Saya picked up her pace, leaving the chevalier standing by the street. She didn't stop until she made it back to Omoro. She ran inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Saya. Is something wrong?" Hagi jumped up and hugged her close.

"Um... No nothing really." She returned the gesture and told him about Solomon.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Saya shook her head.

"I think we just need to ignore him until he leaves us alone." Hagi nodded and the afternoon went off peacefully until after they put the twins to bed.

___)(___

The phone started to ring off the hook as Hagi and Saya came down the stairs. Kai answered and after several seconds of conversation he hung up and pulled out Saya's old sword.

"There's a bunch of chiropteran hanging around the outskirts of town. David's already there." Saya nodded and ran out with Hagi a step behind. Lewis drove them quickly and they ran out to what seemed like an army of them. Their roars echoing into the night.

David and Lewis tried to help with the fight. Hagi covered Saya's back until another group went after the two guys. One got a hold on Hagi and set in smashing into one of the buildings. David and Lewis knocked out against the cars. The chiropteran turned on Saya almost immediately.

Saya was surrounded. The monsters coming from all sides. She turned to attack and the world swirled out of focus. One had attacked from her left. The world fell into darkness as she fell unconscious.

Solomon rushed down after Hagi went down. Saya was going to be left to fight on her own. He saw her go down and took the rest of them out (using Saya's sword of course). After the last few ran, he hurried over to his queen. Saya was unconscious and was covered in blood. Her clothes were torn. Again. He walked over to Hagi. The guy had a tree stuck through his middle. He wasn't getting up any time soon.

Strolling peacefully back to Saya, he picked her up and flew her to his newest residence. He started to set her down on his bed when he reminded himself that she was still dripping with blood. He instead carried her into his bathroom and cleaned her up.

After her bath he threw out her old clothes and grabbed one of the nightgowns he had bought for her. Just as he thought she looked stunning in it. He laid her under the covers of his bad and went to work cleaning up the newly made mess that was his bathroom.

___)(___

Hagi awaken to Kai yelling at him. He found that he had been attacked by the chiropteran with a tree. The said tree being stuck in his gut. Hagi slowly and very painfully removed himself off the stump of the tree and Kai punched him. Hagi fought to keep his composure.

"Where the hell is Saya!" Hagi looked around frantically. Sure enough his queen was missing. Kai continued to yell until Lewis locked him in the back of his car. David pulled out his phone to start calling others.

"Julia says she hasn't heard from Saya."

"We have to find her." David looked up at him.

"It's pointless when we don't even know where she is." Hagi almost cursed at the situation. He should have made the two defend themselves.

"She could be unconscious in the forest somewhere." David pulled out a map of the area. Hagi didn't stay to hear the briefing. There wasn't any time to lose. Her needed to find Saya and he needed to find her now!

_________________________)_(__)_(_______________________)()()()()()()()(_____

_**Hagi: I don't remember this part.**_

_**Solomon: I didn't write this.**_

_**Csoh: Well... I liked this element of your story Hagi. And I agree that we needed some Solomon strikes back to the story. (laughs maniacally at her chapter) I WIN!**_

_**Saya: (reading chapter) I don't think I like where this is going...**_


End file.
